Temps écoulé depuis
by fleur de lisse
Summary: Harry n'en peux plus des infidélité de Drago et le met à la porte et le vie difficilement. POV Harry et Drago, chacun leur tour !


Attention, pas corrigé, je suis désolé, mais j'étais trop impatiente de le mettre !! Yebbeka, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop !

POV Harry

« Je n'en peux plus Drago, je ne peux plus vivre comme ça. Tu ne sais même pas à quelle point je t'aime, tu ne sais pas à quelle point je souffre. Dray, j'ai si mal que tu me trompes chaque jours. Tu ne me touches plus, tu ne me parles plus, tu ne me voies même plus ! Va t'en, sort de ma vie avant de me détruire avec tes faux je t'aime et tes nuits d'absences… »

Je me dirige vers la porte, les yeux remplie de larmes, bagage à la main. Je dépose les valises et ouvre la porte, baissant la tête en attendant son départ. J'ai si mal mais c'est la seule chose à faire.

« Si c'est comme ça… »

Il prend ses valises et s'en vas. Je ferme la porte et m'effondre en pleurs sur le sofa.

Une demi heure, c'est le temps qui c'est écoulé depuis son départ. C'est le nombre de minute que je pleur.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et je reconnais les claquements des souliers d'Hermione qui marche vers moi. Je me pousse dans le fond du sofa et Hermione s'étend à coté de moi, me prenant dans ses bras. Elle ne dit rien, elle sait ce qu'il c'est passé. On reste ainsi et je m'endors le cœur brisé.

POV Drago

Cela fait un an qu'il m'a quitté. Un an qu'il m'a dit qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Ça faisait un an et je continuais d'aller de bras en bras. Cela faisait un an qu'Harry me voyait constamment avec d'autres. Un an que JE le voyais seul.

8mois que tout le monde parlait de lui pour sa maigreur. 8mois qu'il ne surmontait plus sa déprime. Cela faisait 8mois que Granger ne le quittait plus une seconde.

6mois que je n'éprouvais plus de plaisir à « faire l'amour ». 6mois que je me morfondais de ma stupidité. Cela fait 6mois que je me demandais si je devais retourner vers lui.

Ça fait 4mois qu'il a fait sa première tentative de suicide. 4mois que j'ai peur pour sa vie. 4mois que je communique avec Hermione pour avoir de ses nouvelles.

2mois qu'elle essayait de me convaincre d'aller le voir. 2mois que mes aventures me reprochaient d'être ailleurs. 2mois que je me reprochais son état.

Une semaine qu'il a fait sa deuxième tentative. Une semaine que je me prépare pour aller le voir. Une semaine que je ne couche plus à droite et à gauche.

Deux jours qu'il est sortit de l'hôpital. Deux jours que je parle avec une Mione sanglotante. Deux jours que je stresse à l'idée de lui reparler. Deux jours que je ne peux plus rien avalé.

10minutes que je suis devant sa porte. 10minutes que je n'ose pas frappé. 10 minutes que je me demande ce que je vais lui dire. 10minutes que je me demande comment il va réagir. 10minutes que je me demande se que je ressens.

30secondes qu'Hermione m'a aperçue par la fenêtre. 30secondes qu'elle m'a ouvert la porte. 30secondes qu'elle a retrouvé son sourire.

Je me retrouve donc face à elle, qui me souri.

« Tu es venu… Ça t'aurait pris un an mais tu es venu ! Allez, viens, il est là haut ! »

Je monte donc, au comble de ma nervosité. Il va me crier dessus, me dire que je veux le faire souffrir, le blesser, le détruire. Il va me dire que je suis un salaud, un enfoiré, un égoïste prétentieux… Et il aurait raison. Tout est de ma faute, sa déprime, tout. Je le sais et je m'en veux.

J'arrive devant la porte de sa chambre et je n'ose pas entrer. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne sais même pas se que je ressens… Hermione est derrière moi et m'encourage à y aller.

Je fini par entrer et je suis sous le choque de se que je trouve. Harry est assit sur son lit, se tenant les bras rempli de coupures. Il a des cernes immenses sous les yeux. Il ressemble à une loque humaine. Depuis un an, il a perdu une 75ène de livre, déjà qu'il était mince. Merde, il va se tuer ! Ah j'oubliais, c'est ce qu'il veut ! Il tourne la tête vers moi, de ses yeux vide de vie. Il ne semble pas comprendre ce que je fais là. Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

« Drago… »

Il détourne la tête et je prends place près de lui. Il fini par me regarder et prend la parole.

« Tu as maigris.

-Moins que toi… »

On reste là, sans rien dire.

« Pourquoi tu es venu?

-Je ne sais pas… Je m'inquiète pour toi. Regarde toi voyons ! Tu vas mourir Harry, et je ne veux pas ça. »

Je vois que mes paroles lui font mal. Il doit se demander se que ça peut me faire qu'il crève, après un an d'absence, après un an sans avoir rien tenter pour le ravoir.

« Tu veux que je te dise? Tu avais raison. Tout ces je t'aime, ils étaient faux. Tout mes je t'aime ont toujours été faux. Je n'ai jamais été sincère dans mes sentiments. Je me suis toujours menti à moi-même, alors comment ne pas le faire avec les autres. Oui je suis un beau salaud, revenir et te dire tout ça, te renvoyé ce qui te fait souffrir. Oui je sais que tout est de ma faute. J'ai toujours eu un cœur de pierre, je me foutais de tout le monde. Harry, je n'ai pas pensé une seconde à te rester. Je n'ai pas repensé à te reconquérir par ce que je me foutais de toi. Je me suis foutu de bien d'autre personne aussi, toute mes autres aventures, tous mes autres amants. Drôlement, pendant les semaines après notre séparation, je ressentais un vide. Je te regardais te détruire Harry. Je me disais que je m'en foutais, mais comme toujours je me mentais. Ça fait 6mois que je me rends compte que si tu meurs, quelque chose vas se briser en moi. 6 mois que je pense à toi constamment. Je parlais avec Hermione pour savoir comment tu allais. Pourquoi je suis là? Par ce que je ne veux pas que tu meurs. Non, je ne t'aime pas Harry, je ne te mentirais pas. Mais je t'en pris, bat toi pour la vie. »

Je me suis levé et je suis partit, sans un seul regard pour lui. Quand je suis partit, Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux, nous ayans écouter. J'espère que ce que j'ai dit donneras quelque chose de positif.

POV Harry

Un an et demi se sont écoulé depuis qu'il est venu me voir. Un an que ma vie a changer. J'ai eu mal, mal de sa sincérité. Mal de bonheur, est ce que ça se peut? Sûrement, par ce que moi, c'est ce que je ressentais. J'avais mal mais j'étais la première personne avec qui il était sincère, je le savais.

Après deux mois, je suis allé le voir. Deux mois, par ce que je ne voulais pas être un mort vivant pour le revoir. Je voulais qu'il sache que ce qu'il m'avait dit n'était pas vain. J'avais repris du poids, mes blessures avaient cicatrisé, j'avais repris des couleurs, je ne ressemblais presque plus à un mort. Quand il m'a ouvert la porte, mon cœur battait la chamade. Je suis rentré, nous avons pris place dans le salon et nous sommes resté en silence des heures durant, mais le silence était apaisant. Chaque jours, je venais chez lui pour prendre un café en silence. Dans nos silences, on se comprenait.

Un mois qu'on se voyait ainsi, et le premier qui a interrompu le silence était lui. Après un mois de silence, il a ouvert la bouche pour poser une affirmation. « Tu m'aime toujours ». C'est tout ce qu'il a dit. Il c'était lever et m'avais pris dans ses bras, pour que je puisse m'y blottir. À partir de ce jour, nos routines avaient changé. J'arrivais, il servait les cafés, et une fois fini, il allait les porter dans la cuisine et me prenais dans ses bras. On restait des heures comme ça, toujours dans un silence religieux.

Un mois après se changement, la routine fut encore changer. Quand je suis arriver, pris d'une pulsion, je l'avait embrasser tendrement, nos lèvre ne faisant que se frôlé. Tout ce passait comme d'habitude, mais quand je me blottie dans ses bras, il m'embrassa tout aussi tendrement. À partir de ce jour, tout ce passait comme ça. J'arrivais, je l'embrassais, on buvait notre café, je me blottissais dans ses bras et on s'embrassait de temps en temps, toujours sans la langue.

Un mois plus tard, un samedi, Hermione me demande ce qu'on peut bien faire puis je lui ai répondu qu'on ne faisait rien. Cette journée là, elle est venue avec moi, et quand Drago a ouvert la porte, il fut surpris mais on pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il ne changerait pas nos routines pour elle, et elle l'avait vu aussi. Je m'étais donc avancé et je l'avais embrassé. Je pris ma place habituelle et Hermione s'assit en face de moi. Il arriva avec 3 cafés, nous les distribua et pris place en silence. Hermione n'osait parler, elle attendait de voir la suite des choses. Quand les tasses fut vides, il les ramassa et s'installa contre moi, m'embrassant doucement. Hermione fit un doux sourire et commença a s'habitué au silence. Ma tête sur l'épaule de Drago, se dernier me caressant les cheveux et Hermione nous regardant. Voila notre nouvelle routine du samedi.

2mois c'était écoulé depuis l'arriver d'Hermione. 2 Autres habitude avait changé. Un jour de semaine, assis sur le sofa, tout deux collé sur l'autre, on s'embrassait et il avait fait pénétrer sa langue dans ma bouche. Les baisers restaient toujours aussi doux, mais plus exigeant. Aussi, le 9ième samedi d'Hermione, Drago interrompu le silence pour la 2ième fois en 5mois. Il s'était levé et a dit « On va manger » On était allé dans un petit restaurant sorcier tranquille où on mangeait en silence, comme toujours. Tous les samedis, on allait manger au vif d'or.

3mois maintenant qu'on allait au vif d'or et Hermione avait interrompu ce fameux silence. Elle avait dit « Qu'est ce que vous êtes l'un pour l'autre? » À partir de ce jour, a chaque fois qu'on allais au restaurant, on parlais de nous deux, que se soit de ce que c'était ou de ce que ça avait été.

2mois après avoir commencé nos discutions, un vendredi, tout deux dans notre position habituel, je lui avais chuchoté « Je t'aime », et chaque jour depuis, je lui chuchotais ces 3 petit mots.

Un mois après mes je t'aime quotidiens, un vendredi, encore, il s'était lever et m'avait soulevé comme un bébé et m'avait monté dans sa chambre. On s'était étendu et avions fait l'amour pour la première fois depuis 2ans. Ce jour là, j'avais emménagé pour de bon chez lui. On dormait ensemble et chaque vendredi, on faisait l'amour.

3mois après mon emménagement, nous avions commencé à nous parler quotidiennement. Quand Hermione était arrivé un samedi et que nous parlions, elle fut surprise mais c'était joint à la conversation, et depuis, nos moments de silence sont limités.

Aujourd'hui, ça fait un an et quatre mois que l'on se revoie. Nous sommes vendredi et on viens a peine de finir de faire l'amour. Je lui glisse de petit je t'aime et je m'attend à ce qu'il m'embrasse comme d'habitude mais il se penche vers mon oreille et dit « Je t'aime Potter ». Je me tourne vers lui, sans comprendre. On avait dit qu'il ne me le dirait pas, pour ne pas me faire plus mal, on avait convenue de ne jamais se mentir, alors pourquoi? Je regarde dans ses yeux et je n'y trouve que sincérité. Je ne comprends plus.

« Je suis sincère Harry, je crois bien que je t'aime »

Je sens qu'a partir de se jour, une nouvelle routine s'impose.

Fin.

Voila. j'était assez inspiré alors...


End file.
